1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programming language processing system having a part-of-speech classification realized in a computer language processing system wherein a program written using a high level programming language is translated into a lower level programming language, and more particularly to a programming language processing system having a synchronization conjunction processing system and a logic quantifier processing system in a programming language.
Conventional computer-directed languages have been used for a programming process which occupies a main part of the procedure for the present software development. Accordingly, the working time required for the programming process has been increased considerably along with the complexity of handling, thus increasing the development time. In order to improve software productivity, apart from use of a computer-directed language, it is desired to realize a description language for specification capable of natural expression and being finally executable by computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent progress in the information-oriented society, a large amount of software must be developed and the quality thereof must be high. For this reason, better techniques and tools in the software industrial field are pressingly needed for a rapid and accurate software development.
However, the conventional programming languages for software development still have "Computer-directed language", although some of the languages have been somewhat renewed compared with conventional machine language. Therefore, nowadays, even after a software specification has been completed in detail as required for research and development, in writing the program programmers are still forced to use a computer-directed and extremely detailed language which is relatively complicated in view of the ability of ordinary human beings. This indicates the problem arising in the present "programming process".
As far as utilizing the conventional development languages, technical improvement will be expected to a certain extent. However, it is difficult to realize a high yield in production and improvement of quality as required in the present software industrial field.
On the other hand, various descriptive methods for specification have been proposed. However, these proposed methods have the following disadvantages:
(a) The descriptivity and readability of the various proposed methods are low;
(b) The methods can be applied only to individually smaller type software products;
(c) Few considerations are made for the description of dynamic systems; and
(d) Some of the methods may not always be executable by computer processing.
The above indicates that the proposed descriptive methods may not be suitable for extended practical use, for example, such as an operating system, control use software, and various application software.
In particular, in conventional type languages, the data to be handled by the program are limited to, for example, a character constant, a fixed point type constant, a floating point type constant, a character variable, and various kinds of numerical variables. In addition, modifiers for this data have been limited to, for example, a pointer modifier.
In order to improve software productivity, a macro instruction method or the like is used so as to provide a synthesis and transformation technique for the programming language. However, this method has a drawback in that a transformation can be made only with respect to a concept, not for a whole combined system, but for individual components or units independent from the others. Another drawback is that a great number of parameters are required for selecting a large number of functions. The problem that arises even in the use of the macro instruction methods is that the readability of the software is much lower than that of natural language. In fact, only professional engineers can understand the contents thereof.
A data base retrieval system by the natural language or the like has been proposed. However, this system comprises analyzing natural language, sampling particular words as a booking word, and only converting the words to a retrieval command. Therefore, the language in this data base retrieval system may not be suitable as a programming language capable of describing a procedure and defining data.
If descriptions with the concept approximating natural language, for example, "The bottle of a certain brand is put into a storehouse", "A main climbs up a high mountain", or "It is in the box", could be used to describe programs without change, then the readability and descriptivity of the program could be improved, and accordingly the production of high quality software could be increased.